1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly for a counter weight of a laser level, and more especially to a support assembly for a counter weight which can improve supporting ways for counter weights of laser levels and have a simple structure for easy assembly and disassembly, thereby being manufactured, maintained and corrected conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Each conventional counter weight type laser level always has a counter weight in which at least one laser module (or called laser transmitter) is disposed. The counter weight is supported in the main body by a support assembly, so that the counter weight can swing back and forth and right and left, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Certificate No. M288683.
The support assembly described above generally includes a main support ring, an auxiliary support ring, two first support shafts, two second support shafts and four bearings. An upper end of the counter weight is supported on the auxiliary support ring by the two first support shafts and two bearings so that the counter weight swings right and left around the axis of the first support shaft. Then the auxiliary support ring is supported on the main support ring by the two second support shafts and two bearings so that the counter weight swings back and forth around the axis of the second support shaft. Accordingly, the counter weight which is pivotingly disposed in the main body and swings back and forth and right and left, can perform rotation motion in at least two axial directions relatively to the main body, so that a plumb line is defined along the gravity direction by the center of gravity of the counter weight.
However, the conventional support assembly for a counter weight of a laser level at least includes the main support ring, the auxiliary support ring, the two first support shafts, the two second support shafts and the four bearings. The number of the components is so large that the support assembly has a complex structure and is difficult to be assembled and disassembled. Especially, it needs high accuracy to assemble the bearings and the support shafts, and one little mistake may cause the deviation of the bearings and the support shafts so that the laser level cannot operate normally. Obviously, the design is inconvenient for manufacture and maintenance, especially, the laser level needs to be sent back to its original factory to be corrected after leaving the factory, which also causes the operation inconvenience.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.